Round Two FIGHT!
Round Two FIGHT! is the second let's play video Jared made about the Five Nights at Feddy's series. This video is the first video for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Synopsis Jared explains the second game was released early, and wants to see how the second game stacks up. Jared is slightly freaked out by the mask. The phone guy again speaks for a long time. Jared can't find the music box. There is a warning sign flickering. He puts on the mask, and sees one of the animatronics right outside, and starts laughing as he dies. He tries to listen to the phone message again to find out how to use the music box, but phone guy doesn't speak again. He eventually finds it. Jared comes across a few dead animatronics. He thinks the new mechanics are awesome, and he seems to be enjoying this game more than the first game. Bonnie is moving around and ends up right in front of one of the cameras. Jared has an staring contest with it. Jared sees Freddie, and wears the mask. Jared accidentally clicks off the screen, and screws up some of his footage. Jared completes the first night. Jared is much happier with the mechanics here. Jared is getting into the game more, as he flashes his lights on Foxy, and the kid moves (Jared said that would happen), and he hears kids laughing. Two of the animatronics enter the room with Jared in. He gets rid of them. Jared gets stuck having to keep the mask on, as one of the animatronics chills out in his room. Jared notes that it is really hard to keep the cameras going. He manages to get past the second night. Jared is controlling Freddie's head. He moves onto the third night. The phone guy is talking about Foxy (Sprinty Jack-ass), and while Jared is looking through the cameras looking for him, he attacks! He clicks away again and screws up his capture again. Jared is impressed at the extra mechanic of Foxy not being able to be seen in the camera. He also continues to be annoyed by the kid. He realizes that he forgot about his music box, and quickly gets back to it before quickly putting his mask back on. Someone says "Hello." Chika walks into the room and gets him. Jared admits he was a little bit startled that time. He tries again. He still doesn't know which animatronic the music box stops. Jared is impressed at how well made this game is. Jared talks himself through how to stop all of the animatronics. He hears the "Hello" voice multiple times and becomes frustrated by it. He continues flashing his light and wearing his mask at the animatronics as they enter. He thought one of them was gone, when it was actually moving closer, and he is killed, and gets slightly startled again. He decides to give it one more try. He realizes that he screwed up and dies again. He likes this game a lot more than the first. Category:Five Night's at Freddy's Category:Videos